Currently, there are several analytical methods available to obtain high-resolution isotopic analysis in various complex matrices including, Secondary Ion Mass Spectrometry (SIMS), Thermal Ionization Mass Spectrometry (TIMS), Inductively Coupled Plasma Mass Spectrometry (ICP-MS), and Gas Source Mass Spectrometry (GSMS). Sample analysis using these methods is generally conducted by Destructive Analysis (DA). These laboratory-based analytical methods are commonly used to support nuclear material accountancy in a gaseous centrifuge enrichment plant (GCEP), for example U-235 relative abundance determination in gaseous and solid uranium samples. The gold standard for U-235 abundance determination is laboratory-based TIMS and GSMS. While these laboratory measurements are very accurate (±0.1% for low-enriched uranium [LEU] by TIMS, ±0.05% for LEUF6 by GSMS), they are encumbered by the high costs of the instrumentation, supporting facility infrastructure, chain of custody requirements for sample transport from GCEP to the offsite laboratory, and labor costs associated with the highly skilled technicians and scientists who are involved in the sample preparation, instrument operation, maintenance, and data analysis. Gaseous UF6 DA requires a relatively large quantity (10-20 grams) of sample for analysis. Samples shipped offsite are transported as regulated radiological materials and create a significant radiological disposal requirement at the analytical laboratory. The timescale between sample collection and reporting of the analysis results can be up to 9 months. The large per-sample expense and analysis timescale restricts DA sampling at a GCEP as a practical matter. In the case of new, large capacity facilities, this restriction may cast doubt on whether a fully effective DA sampling plan is possible. Further, effective DA sampling plans may have operational and safeguards advantages in other facilities that support the nuclear fuel cycle—such as fuel fabrication, nuclear power, fuel processing, and waste plants.
Accordingly, it would be ideal to have a device and method to quickly collect, detect, and accurately analyze the relative amounts of uranium isotopes (e.g., U-235 and U-238) and lanthanide and other actinide isotopes in de-sublimated gases, gases chemisorbed into solid complexes, dried liquids, solids, metals, environmental particulates, aerodynamic particles, and combinations of these sample types at trace levels, and in the presence of complex background matrices. Further, it would be beneficial to have a device that is capable of automatically collecting, detecting, and analyzing such measurements. Further, it would be beneficial to have a device that is relatively inexpensive and capable of making onsite measurements with abundance precision approaching or exceeding conventional analytical laboratory methods, while using smaller sample sizes. The present invention meets these needs.